


A Different Kind of Magic

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Multi, kit x ella, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella 2015 in a Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Ella was happy to be back at Hogwarts for her 7th year after the long summer holiday. She was also happy to be in her Hufflepuff common room next to the fire. It was a chilly fall night and she the warmth felt good. Every time she came back she thought about the first time she had come to Hogwarts. She had no friends, her father had just passed, and her new step-family treated her as a servant. They came from the pure blood Tremaine family , and since Ella’s mother was a muggle, they looked down on her. After her father died, they had no more reason to be cordial to her. When she received her letter to Hogwarts, she was scared that Lady Tremaine wouldn’t let her go, but her step-mother loved the idea of not being alone with her in the house too much to let her stay.

                She was elated and nervous when she saw the Hogwarts Express pulled in to King’s Cross. When they boarded the train her stepsisters abandoned her immediately to sit with friends they had already known because of their mother’s connections. Of course they were all from pure blood families and were quick to giggle and pass judging looks to Ella. They pointed at her torn robes because her mother would not by her new one’s like she had for Drizella and Anastasia. Ella moved passed them and found an empty train car and once the door shut she let the tears fall.

                She was still crying when the door opened and a young boy with dark hair and bright sapphire eyes asked, “Can I sit with you? There is no more room on the train.”

                “Sure,” Ella said as she quickly wiped her eyes and added, “No one else was planning to sit here.”

                “My name is Kit,” the boy gave a radiant smile as he held out his hand to Ella. She forgot her name for a moment as she stared at the hand.

                “My name is Ella,” she finally replied.

                “Can I ask why your crying?” Kit asked and the concerning growing in his eyes.

                “It’s nothing, just a lot of things I guess” Ella answered softly as she turned her head toward the window. The train had started moving and she looked at the city of London quickly passing by.

                “Well, we have a lot of time from what my father told me, so you can share if you want.”

                Ella looked at the boy and felt a sudden comfort. Before she knew it she began telling him her story. She told him about the loss of her parents, and how her step-family treated her. He listened intently and exuded empathy as she spoke. Every once in a while she got lost in the depth of his eyes. When she finished her story he took a moment before he said anything. He seemed to be trying to find the right words.

                “I’m sorry,” Kit said, eyes full of empathy, not the pity Ella was expecting. She could tell he wasn’t just sorry for her, but somehow he understood her pain.

                “It’s not your fault,” Ella replied.

                “Yours neither, I’ll bet,” he let a smile spread across his face, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

                “I lost my mum too,” he said as the smile fell from his face, and added, “about two years ago in a car crash. My dad and I have never been the same. I don’t know what I would do without him.” He looked pensive as he stared into space for a moment.

                “I’m sorry Kit,” Ella looked at him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder and hoped she was sharing the same empathy he shared with her. She wanted him to know he wasn’t alone, like he had done for her. He gave a small smile in thanks. They spent the rest of the train ride eating chocolate frogs that Kit bought and talking excitedly about their new home. Ella had not had this much interaction with another person in years, the farm animals had been only friends, and she craved the bonding and was ecstatic to have for the first time since she lost her parents.

...

                Once the train reached Hogwarts they walked with the rest of the first years to the castle. Ella and Kit walked together silently. Ella loved her new found comfort in being with him. All the first-years marveled at the enormous structure that would now be their home. Ella and Kit were separated as they walked in to the Great Hall. As they moved through the room, they were all struck with awe. Ella’s nerves made her lightheaded as she looked at the eloquent hall with floating candles and the ceiling bewitched to look the night sky. The older students watched as they walked to the head table where they waited to be sorted by the sorting hat. Ella fidgeted and wrung her hands together as the first student was called to be sorted. She found Kit in the crowd and he smiled widely at her. She felt more lightheaded than before.

                A couple of students were sorted before Ella’s step-sister Anastasia was called and sorted. She went to Slytherin, as well as her other sister, Drusilla. Ella was not surprised, and her sisters seemed excited to be in the house of the purest blood that treasured their unwavering ambition. The two girls pranced to their house’s table and took their seats.

                A few more students were sorted with the help of Headmistress McGonagall. Ella walked timidly toward the sorting hat and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and Kit mouthed “good luck” to her. She smiled and kept her head up as she walked toward the sorting hat. Headmistress nodded in encouragement as Ella sat on the stool and looked out at all of her new schoolmates. Professor McGonagall on her.

                “Yes, you are an easy one to decide. There is a kindness in you.”

                Ella remembered something similar her mother always said to her. _Ella, there is more kindness in you then most have in their little finger._ Her eyes stung with grief for a moment.

                The sorting hat shouted, “Hufflepuff.”

                Cheers came from a table in the hall and Ella smiled as she walked to her new home. She looked at Kit who beamed back at her. She sat down and a couple of her new housemates hugged and congratulated her. Then she watched as Kit’s name was called next. She watched as he walked toward the stool. His confidence astounded Ella. The sorting hat didn’t take long to mull over where to send him. “Gryffindor,” the hat exclaimed. Ella’s heart sank a little as Kit walked to a different table and was greeted with warmth and enthusiasm. Ella wished she’d been with him, but she took a deep breath and became grateful for her new found place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella gets ready for her seventh year at Hogwarts and runs in to Kit, literally.

Ella was happy to wake in the Hufflepuff common room in the morning after she returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She loved the smell of the kitchens that always wafted through in the morning. The soft light poured into the common room. And the calm feeling of home overwhelmed Ella. It was more natural for her at Hogwarts than at her house with her step-mother, Drizella, and Anastacia. The sisters constantly bickered while her step-mother always barked orders at her. Hogwarts was her true place, her escape.

“Ella, you should wake up or we are going to bel late for Advanced Herbology,” Jacqueline said cheerily. She was Ella’s bester friend and a fellow seventh-year Hufflepuff. Jacqueline came from an unknown half-blood family so she was not pursued by many of the other students to be friends. She had sweet mouse like features with wavy chestnut hair and small, dark eyes. Ella called her mouse as a term of endearment. They were grateful for each other’s friendship and had similar sweet and quiet natures, though Jacqueline could be more outspoken and assertive at times, which Ella admired. She lived for Jacqueline’s letters in the summer time, which she had to hide form her step-family.

“I’m up, Mouse. I’m up!” Ella acted exasperated.

“Come on Cindy,” she joked back with her nickname for Ella. Jacqueline made it up to counteract the mean-spirited one given by Ella’s step-family.

The girl walked outside on a warm, end–of–summer day to the greenhouses for their class. Ella listened as Jaqueline talked about her summer with her family, her parents and younger brother. Ella love hearing about a real family, it reminded her of her mother and father.

She was so occupied in her she didn’t see the other student until they collided into each other. Ella was startled by the impact. Both of them apologized to each other without looking as they scrambled to get their belongings. When Ella finally looked she saw that it was Kit that she had bumped in to. She got lost in his eyes as she always did over the years, and forget to speak.

“Hi, Ella,” he smiled and Ella felt a little woozy. “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Me neither,” she finally managed to speak.

“Where are you off too?”

“Advanced Herbology,” she replied, “What about you?”

“Quidditch, it’s our first practice. Well I’ll see you around,” Kit left with a smile and Ella again felt a head-rush as she watched him go.

After he was out of ear shot, Jacqueline looked at Ella accusingly.

“What?!” Ella laughed.

“He likes you.”

“No he doesn’t, he just thinks of me as the nice girl he met on the Hogwarts Express first year. You know he is dating Chelina. Plus, he never talks to me.

“He likes you,” Jacqueline reiterated.

“If you say so,” Ella laughed and dismissed her friend’s crazy accusations.


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way to the greenhouses for their class. Once there, Ella had a hard time concentrating the rest of time in Herbology. Even Professor Longbottom noticed she was distracted. “Ella make sure to prune that plant with the correct tool,” he had to remind her too many times. She made it through the rest of class barely and walked back to the common room by herself. She worked on some homework and ate some fresh cookies from the kitchen in front of the fire. She waited until Jacqueline came back from her other class of the day so that they could go to the Great Hall for dinner.

Jacqueline came exhausted in to the common room. “These N.E.W.T.S are going to kill me.” She said plopping down in the seat across from Ella.

Ella smiled, “Well it’s the only way we are going to get to work for the ministry.”

“Well you’re going to be the next Newt Scamander, but I’m still not sure what I want to do.”

“I don’t know if I’m the next Newt,”

“Pssh,” Jacqueline dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand,, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you already have a book written!”

Ella laughed and realized how lucky she was to have a friend like Jacqueline, “We should go get some food or I’m going to eat my weight in these cookies.”

…


	4. Chapter 4

                Ella and Jacqueline walked in to the Great Hall and grabbed their food. She sat down at the end of the table across from her friend as she drank her pumpkin juice. As Ella ate and talked with her friend, she noticed her sister Anastacia come over with friends. Her beautiful auburn hair perfectly curled and a look of cool detachment on her face. Looking at her step-sister’s beautiful robes made Ella go red in the face with embarrassment at the state of her ratty robes.

                “Hi, Ella, I just wanted to bring you something,” Anastacia spoke loudly with a grin on her face.

                “Oh,” Ella said confused, “Thank you”.

                “Yeah, because your face is covered in dirt!” Anastacia practically yelled, and other students began to watch as her step-sister handed her a napkin, “You’re always so dirty Ella. You even have soot on you, _Cinderella_.” Anastacia and her friends giggled as they walked back to the Slytherin table. Ella looked at the napkin that Anastacia had given her and realized it was already dirty, most likely on purpose. Jacqueline handed her a clean one she had. Ella looked around and noticed that Kit and a couple other students were still staring at her. She couldn’t take it. She got up and rushed to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw a dirt smudge on her check, probably from Herbology class, and some grey ashes from the fire in her hair. She wondered if all she would ever see was a mess of a person. Tears fell as she was her face and brushed the ashes off her hair. She took a moment to gain composure. She did not want to go back in to the Great Hall crying. She took deep breaths and wiped her cheeks. As she walked out she almost hit someone and realized that it was Kit.


	5. Chapter 5

            Ella walked out of the bathroom and stepped in the dimly lit corridor as she finished wiping her face from tears. As she walked, she almost ran in to Kit. Ella stared at him with confusion for a moment.  
            “I wanted to make sure you were okay. I – I overheard what Anastacia said,” Kit said softly. Ella could see the empathy in his eyes. She wished that her face did not show that she had been crying.  
            “Umm, I’m alright, thank you,” Ella said as she gave a small, forced smile and walked passed him toward the door hoping she had kept the embarrassment off her face long enough. She did not know why she was embarrassed. Why should she care that she showed emotion, especially in front of Kit? As she walked past him he said, “For what it’s worth, she’s wrong,” he said.

            Ella turned to Kit and his eyes again made her felt safe like the first day on the train but she knew she was just being kind. “That’s kind of you but it’s not that I believe what she said, it is why she did it. “ She knew she was being overly honest but she could not stop herself because she was still feeling the hurt of Anastacia’s words.  
            “I’m not just being kind,” Kit replied, urgency reaching out in his voice.  
            “I have trouble believing that. You have always been kind and there is nothing wrong with that.”  
            “That’s not what I meant.” Kit replied looking away as if conflicted by something.  
            “I have to get back. Jaqueline will be worried I fell victim to Moaning Myrtle.”  
Ella went back to the great hall and sat quietly wih Jacqueline until they finished their dinner. Ella was lost in her thoughts about Kit. Why should he care about her? She could not stop herself from looking over at his table as he talked with Chelina and their friends.

 ...

            “All I’m saying is that he must like you but I will stop talking about it,” Jaqueline said with a matter of fact tone. They were walking back by the kitchens to their dorm room.  
            “I would appreciate that,” Ella responded. She was emotionally exhausted from what Anastasia had done.  
            “I’m sorry for what Anastasia said,” her friend said softly as looked done at her feet. The dim light of the candles played on her face and Ella could tell she felt guilty, but she did not understand why.  
            “I never know how to respond when they are cruel to you.”  
            "Neither do I,” Ella said as she sank in to the mustard-colored couch by the fire in the common room.  
            “I’m sorry for not standing up for you Ella,” Jaqueline sat next to her and put a supportive hand on Ella’s arm. Ella knew in that moment how lucky she was to have her friend that would care so much to take on the guilt for pain she did not cause.  
            “That’s not your job mouse,” she reassured her friend, “I need to stand up for myself.”  
            “Well let’s make a pact, to be better at it,” Jaqueline said as she held out her pinky finger.              
            “I swear,”Ella smiled as she took Jaqueline’s pinky with hers.  
            They talked a little while longer and joked about little spells that could put on Drizella and Anastasia. Jaqueline went off to bed because of an early class and Ella stayed up to read some of Newt Scamander’s work. The quiet was calming and the warmth of the fire helped heal her from the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella has to get ready for the Triwizard Tournament, whether she wants to or not.

Ella had forgotten that they would be having the Triwizard Tournament this year at Hogwarts until Jacqueline had reminder her about it at breakfast in the morning.

“So do you think you’ll get picked?”

“No,” Ella laughed, “I’m not even going to put my name in the goblet.”

“Why not?”

“I have too much studying to do for the NEWTS, and I don’t want to stop that for a silly competition.

“You’re no fun, come on, you could win it all and get the glory.” Jacqueline said emphatically waving.

“I care more about having a job after this year.”

“Again, no fun,” Jacqueline scoffed at her friend.

Next week everyone began setting up for the Triwizard Tournament, as Ella stayed focused on her studies. Her stepsisters had told her rumors about Kit signing up for the competition.

“It looks like your unrequited love will be in the tournament,” Anastasia had called to her in the corridors outside the potions classroom.

“Well, that’s good for him if that’s what he wants,” Ella said trying to ignore the remark. She thought she probably just seemed sheepish instead of confident against her stepsister.

“He’ll definitely be taking Chelina to the Yule Ball,” Anastasia replied intending to hurt Ella more.

“He can take whomever he wants,” Ella said and rushed away. She heard ‘ooohs’ from her stepsister and her friends behind her. She knew her reaction didn’t help her cause, but why should she even care about who Kit would take to the Yule Ball? Of course, he would ask Chelina and Ella probably wouldn’t even go. She didn’t like that idea of it bothered her, and tried to shake off the bad encounter on her way to Care of Magical Creatures.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella spends time with her favorite professor who helps her muster the courage to go to the Triwizard Tournament task.

Ella went to her Care of Magical Creature where Professor Lovegood, who had taken over for Hagrid, waited for her students. Ella didn’t like to play favorites, but Professor Lovegood was her favorite teacher at Hogwarts. Most students thought she was insane, or loopy, but Ella always saw her as kind and taught her all she could know about magical creatures. Since first year, Professor Lovegood had worked with Ella one on one and even helped her to do a summer away studying with a group of magizoologists. It had taken a lot of convincing from Professor Lovegood to get Ella’s stepmother to allow her to go, but in the end her stepmother was happy to have her out of the house and figured hanging out in the rainforest was not going to take anything away from her daughters. Ella was grateful for her professor and considered her a friend.

“Hello, Ella,” Professor Lovegood’s said with her usual dreamy look in her eyes.

“Hello Professor,” Ella scrounged up a smile, but it must not have been believable.

“Are you alright?” Professor Lovegood asked, concern breaking in her voice.

“It’s nothing, just my stepsisters,” Ella shrugged.  Professor Lovegood had heard about the treatment Ella received from her stepfamily.  

Professor Lovegood walked over to Ella and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. “It will be okay, you don’t have much longer with them.”

Ella smiled back at the support. “Thank you, I just don’t want to have to deal with everybody during the Triwizard Tournament task today.”  
               

“Oh the Triwizard Tournament is great, though some students have died,” Professor Lovegood said with a matter-of-fact tone which might have been why some students didn’t seem to understand her, “it can be a fun to watch.” Ella had to smile at Professor Lovegood’s awkward social skills, and she understood why she loved magical creatures so much.

Ella decided she would suck it up and at like a teenager for once.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella gets disturbed by the treatment of the dragons in the first task.

Ella went to the stands where everyone was gathering for the first task. Traditionally the first task was dragons so she was excited that she would see them in real life. In fact, she brought her notebook to write down notes about the dragon. Of course Jacqueline had made fun of her:  
“ I can’t believe you’re bringing a notebook, you’re more of a nerd than Scamander himself.”  
I have to find some reason to be invested in this mess,” Ella joked back.  
The stands were crowded and everyone was waving their school flags. Mostly everyone sat with their own school, Durmstrangs with Durmstrangs, Beauxbatons with Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts with Hogwarts, but a few groups from different schools were cheering together. Ella didn’t feel like all the crowds and noise, and all the new people in one place made her more nervous than excited. She told herself to stick with it. She wondered what dragon would be there and wanted to see their habits.  
The crowd settled down a little as Headmistress McGonagall welcomed everyone to the event. She explained that the task of fighting a dragon to get an egg in the arena that would have a clue to the next task. They led a dragon black as midnight with a bronze horn in to the arena and chained it to the ground. He was only allowed a little a small space around the egg to roam. Ella knew from the features it was a Norwegian Ridgeback. The student from Drumstrang was the first of the champions to come out. The boy tried not to show fear when he saw the dragon before him. The dragon moved cautiously around the area and Ella started to feel for the creature. He must have been captive for a while now and he was not used to it. She watched as the dragon became more agitated and began to attack the student with fire and venom. Ella squirmed in her seat as she watched the dragon and student battle with one another. The boy tried to stun the dragon, but it didn’t work and the dragon became more unnerved at its situation. He tried to fly up but was pulled down by the chain attached o its leg. The student ran and jumped behind the dragon to cast a spell. He used an attack spell that Ella had not heard of and the dragon became tired. Ella was having a hard time and watching the creature being forced to be in a losing fight was heartbreaking. Finally, the student bested the dragon with a stunning curse. The pain of watching the poor creature being pulled out of the arena, with spells of course, by 6 wizards tortured her. She couldn’t understand why they would do this to these creatures just for sport.  
Ella was becoming more unnerved by the tournament. They brought out another dragon this time and it was a Sweedish Short-Snout. The creature was gorgeous. The silver accent scales glittered in the sun and the dragon treaded lightly as its chain was attached in the arena. Ella’s heart sank more watching the new dragon struggle against the chain. Then she saw Kit come in to the arena with his wand at the ready. The dragon and Kit looked accusingly at one another, as if blaming each other for their current situation. Ella watched them as Kit cast his first spell at the dragon, stupefy. I missed and Ella couldn’t take watching the dragons suffer anymore. She jumped out of her seat and ran toward the arena. She heard Jacqueline yell after her but all she could hear was the blood rushing to her head. She had only one aim in mind, help the dragon. As Ella fought her way through the crowd of professors, students, and spectators to the arena, they were confused but by the time she passed them they were unable to stop her. She readied her wand as she jumped in to the arena.   
She jumped in front of Kit and cast a severing charm on the chain to free the dragon. The dragon used its wings as protection because it thought it was being attacked. Then it realized it was free and charged toward Ella and Kit. Before she fully knew what was happening, she grabbed Kit and ran but when the dragon raced toward them, Ella’s cloak was caught in its talons as it took off out of the stadium and Ella was hanging from the dragon. Kit grabbed a hold of Ella in attempt to free her from the dragon but he was barely hanging onto her hand as the dragon lifted them both higher in to the air.


End file.
